helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsugunaga Momoko Idol 15 Shuunen Kinen Album ♡Arigatou Otomomochi♡
|producer = |Chronology1 = Upcoming Music Delivery Chronology |Last1 = Miss Henkan!! (2017) Goal ~Ashita wa Acchi da yo~ (2017) |Same1 = Hello! Massara no Jibun (2017) |Next1 = Jouro (2017) }} Tsugunaga Momoko Idol 15 Shuunen Kinen Album ♡Arigatou Otomomochi♡ (嗣永桃子 アイドル15周年記念アルバム ♡ありがとう おとももち♡) is the first and last solo album by Tsugunaga Momoko. It was released on June 28, 2017."「嗣永桃子 アイドル15周年記念アルバム ♡ありがとう おとももち♡」発売決定！収録曲の投票受付開始！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-05-01. The album was digitally pre-released on June 2, 2017 with "Idol Sotsugyou Chuuijikou (2017.5.4 Live @ Nakano Sun Plaza)" as the only available track as part of Upcoming's Music Delivery corner alongside Hello! Massara no Jibun."アプカミ#69 モ娘。20周年企画、モ娘。'17 、卓偉ライブ、配信コーナー：ハロプロ研修生、カントリーほか　MC：夏焼雅 (PINK CRES.)、勝田里奈（アンジュルム）6/2/2017" (in Japanese). Upcoming (via YouTube). 2017-06-02."配信スタート！「Hello! まっさらの自分／ハロプロ研修生」「アイドル卒業注意事項(2017.5.4Live@中野サンプラザ)／カントリー・ガールズ」" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-06-05. Disc 1 is a Tsugunaga Momoko solo cover collection with a new song, disc 2 contains unreleased songs by Country Girls, and disc 3 contains Tsugunaga Momoko's best 15 songs selected by fan vote. Tracklist CD Disc 1= ;"Mo" / Mou Ichido Arigatou♡ #Ganbacchae! #Iku ZYX! FLY HIGH #Koi wa Hipparidako #Gag 100kaibun Aishite Kudasai #Arigatou! Otomodachi. #Moshimo... #Hatsukoi Cider #Itooshikutte Gomen ne #Peanut Butter Jelly Love #Momochi! Zutto Otomomochi (ももち！ずっとおとももち; Momochi! Always Momochi-friends) |-|Disc 2= ;"Mo" / Momochi-senpai Arigatou♡ #Idol Sotsugyou Chuuijikou (2017.5.4 Live @ Nakano Sun Plaza) (アイドル卒業注意事項(2017.5.4Live@中野サンプラザ); Important Notes of an Idol Graduation) - Country Girls (with special guest ) #Ashita Kara wa Omokage (明日からはおもかげ; Your Trace From Tomorrow) - Yamaki Risa, Morito Chisaki, Ozeki Mai, Yanagawa Nanami, Funaki Musubu #Kiss Yori Saki ni Dekiru Koto #Mousou Rehearsal (妄想リハーサル; Delusional Rehearsal) - Country Girls #Rhythm ga Yonderuzo! (リズムが呼んでるぞ！; Rhythm is Calling!) - Country Girls #VIVA!! Barairo no Jinsei (VIVA!!薔薇色の人生; VIVA!! Rose-colored Life) - Country Girls #Gizagiza Heart no Komoriuta (ギザギザハートの子守唄; Lullaby of a Jagged Heart) (The Checkers cover) - Country Girls #Kimama na Kataomoi (気ままな片想い; Self-willed Unrequited Love) - Country Girls |-|Disc 3= ;"Chi" / Choice Arigatou♡ #Gag 100kaibun Aishite Kudasai - Berryz Koubou #Moshimo... - Hello! Project Mobekimasu #Hatsukoi Cider - Buono! #Ganbacchae! - Morning Musume to Hello! Project Kids + Goto Maki #I NEED YOU - Buono! #Shiroi TOKYO - ZYX #Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai - Berryz Koubou #Independent Girl ~ Dokuritsu Joshi de Aru Tame ni - Buono! #VERY BEAUTY - Berryz Koubou #Koi wa Hipparidako - Berryz Koubou #Arigatou! Otomodachi. - Berryz Koubou #Peanut Butter Jelly Love - Country Girls #Ai no Suki Suki Shisuu Joushouchuu - Berryz Koubou #Iku ZYX! FLY HIGH - ZYX #Munasawagi Scarlet - Berryz Koubou Digital #Idol Sotsugyou Chuuijikou (2017.5.4 Live @ Nakano Sun Plaza) (アイドル卒業注意事項(2017.5.4Live@中野サンプラザ); Important Notes of an Idol Graduation) - Country Girls (with special guest ) Featured Members *Tsugunaga Momoko ;Digital, CD Disc 2, CD Disc 3 Only *Country Girls **Tsugunaga Momoko **Yamaki Risa **Morito Chisaki **Ozeki Mai **Yanagawa Nanami **Funaki Musubu ;Digital, CD Disc 2 Only * ;CD Disc 3 Only Album Information ;Momochi! Zutto Otomomochi *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke ;Idol Sotsugyou Chuuijikou *Lyrics: Yuichi Otaki, Tsunoda Takanori *Composition, Arrangement, Guitar, and Alto Recorder: Tsunoda Takanori *Bass: Tsunoda Akko *Toy Accordion and Chorus: Yamaki Risa *Soprano Recorder: Morito Chisaki, Yanagawa Nanami *Pianica: Ozeki Mai *Tambourine: Funaki Musubu *Chorus: Yamao Masato ;Ashita Kara wa Omokage *Lyrics: Kodama Ameko *Composition, Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Hoshibe Sho *Additional Programming: Hashimoto Shin ;Mousou Rehearsal *Lyrics and Composition: Hoshibe Sho *Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Suzuki Shunsuke *Chorus: M!ho ;Rhythm ga Yonderuzo! *Lyrics: Kodama Ameko *Composition, Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Kato Yusuke *Chorus: M!ho, Yamao Masato ;VIVA!! Barairo no Jinsei *Lyrics: Kodama Ameko *Composition, Arrangement, Programming, Guitar, and Narration: Kato Yusuke *Additional Programming: Hashimoto Shin *Chorus: M!ho ;Gizagiza Heart no Komoriuta *Lyrics: Kan Chinfa *Composition: Serizawa Hiroaki *Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Kikuya Tomoki *Alto and Tenor Saxophone: saeka *Chorus: Shiobara Namiko ;Kimama na Kataomoi *Lyrics and Composition: MITZ MANGROVE *Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Takahashi Yuichi *Chorus: Shiobara Namiko, Tsugunaga Momoko Concert Performances ;Momochi! Zutto Otomomochi *Country Girls Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~Momochiism~ *Tsugunaga Momoko Last Live ♥Arigatou Otomomochi♥ ;Idol Sotsugyou Chuuijikou *Country Girls Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~Momochiism~ (with ) *Tsugunaga Momoko Last Live ♥Arigatou Otomomochi♥ (with Makoto) *Country Girls Live 2019 ~Itooshikutte Gomen ne~ ;Ashita Kara wa Omokage *Tsugunaga Momoko Last Live ♥Arigatou Otomomochi♥ ;Mousou Rehearsal *Country Girls Live Tour 2015 Aki Fuyu *Country Girls Live Tour 2016 Haru Natsu *Country Girls Live Tour 2016 Fuyu *Country Girls Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~Momochiism~ *Country Girls Live Tour 2017 Haru *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.4 - Inaba Manaka *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2017 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Country Girls LIVE2018 ~Minazuki!~ *Juice=Juice & Country Girls LIVE *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019 *Country Girls Live 2019 ~Itooshikutte Gomen ne~ ;Rhythm ga Yonderuzo! *Country Girls Live Tour 2016 Fuyu *Country Girls Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~Momochiism~ *Country Girls Live Tour 2017 Haru *Tsugunaga Momoko Last Live ♥Arigatou Otomomochi♥ *Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER ~HELLO! GATHERING~ - Hello! Project *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 12gatsu ~Conti→New!~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Ichioka Reina, Takase Kurumi, Kiyono Momohime, Tsubaki Factory *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2018 *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hallo! Fes 2018 *Juice=Juice & Country Girls LIVE *Country Girls Live 2019 ~Itooshikutte Gomen ne~ ;VIVA!! Barairo no Jinsei *Country Girls Live Tour 2016 Haru Natsu *Country Girls Live Tour 2016 Fuyu *Country Girls Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~Momochiism~ *Country Girls Live Tour 2017 Haru *Tsugunaga Momoko Last Live ♥Arigatou Otomomochi♥ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 WINTER ~PERFECT SCORE~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hallo! Fes 2018 *Juice=Juice & Country Girls LIVE *Country Girls Live 2019 ~Itooshikutte Gomen ne~ ;Kimama na Kataomoi *Country Girls Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~Momochiism~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2017 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 WINTER ~FULL SCORE~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hallo! Fes 2018 *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Juice=Juice & Country Girls LIVE ~Yanagawa Nanami Sotsugyou Special~ - Yanagawa Nanami *Country Girls Live 2019 ~Itooshikutte Gomen ne~ Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Rankings Total Reported Sales: 5,539 Trivia *A voting form was open from May 1 to May 8, 2017 in order decide the tracklist for disc 3."嗣永桃子アイドル15周年記念アルバム♡ありがとう おとももち♡楽曲投票フォーム" (in Japanese). 2017-05-01. Fans could only vote for one song and also comment on their selection. *The album was originally scheduled for release on June 21, 2017, but it was postponed a week later due to production issues."嗣永桃子『嗣永桃子アイドル15周年記念アルバム♡ありがとう おとももち♡』発売日変更のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-06-21. References External Links *Special Site *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:2017 Albums Category:Tsugunaga Momoko Albums Category:Solo Album Category:Last Album Category:Best Albums Category:Cover Albums Category:Country Girls Albums In Category:Upcoming Music Delivery